powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leadership Empowerment
The power to be empowered or empower others by leadership. Variation of Subordination Manipulation. Also Called *Enhanced Leadership *Expert Leader *Morale Empowerment *Rally Empowerment Capabilities The user is empowered and strengthened and/or empower others by leading others with your own heart and soul, even the devotion of others can be conveyed to the user to increase their own strength. Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Bond Empowerment *Conquest Empowerment *Diligence Empowerment *Enhanced Charisma *Fear Masking *Heroism Inducement *Indomitable Will *Leadership Intuition *Master Strategist *Subordination Manipulation Limitations *If the user falls, then his subordinates fall with them. Known Users Gallery Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (DC Comics) is a charismatic and effective leader, as seen during his successful tenure as the Legion's first leader. Lex Luthor Art.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Tharok (DC Comics).jpeg|Tharok (DC Comics) File:Emerald_empress_(DC_Comics).jpg|Emerald Empress (DC Comics) Emerald_Empress_LSHAU_001.jpg|Emerald Empress (Legion of Superheroes/DC Comics) Lashina (DC Comics).jpg|Lashina (DC Comics) Mister_Mind_3.jpg|Mister Mind (DC Comics) Granny_Goodness_hq.jpg|Granny Goodness (DC Comics) Bullwhip (Batman Beyond).jpeg|Bullwhip (Batman Beyond) Rosie_the_Riveter.jpg|Rosie (DC Comics) Commander_Cold_002.jpg|Commander Cold (DC Comics) Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics).jpg|The Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics) Superman-PNG-Image-42665.png|Superman (DC Comics) is the leader of the justice league. Vector (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Vector (Marvel Comics) Leadership Empowerment by Captian America.JPG|Captain America (Marvel Comics) Doc ock's tentacles.jpg|Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) Magneto_X.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) Wrecker.jpg|Wrecker (Marvel Comics) Half-Life Series Houndeye.jpg|Houndeyes (Hλlf-Life series) strenght depends on the presence of leader. Red Sentais.jpg|A Red Sentai/Rangers (Super Sentai/Power Rangers) is always a hero with a burning sense of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their respective teams. Jason-Edmiston-Transformers-Optimus-Prime-Print.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Luffy Marinford.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Ou Ki's Leadership Kingdom.png|Ou Ki, The Monstrous Bird of Qin (Kingdom) Duke Hyou's Leadership Kingdom.jpeg|Duke Hyou (Kingdom) The Early of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.JPG|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Kyou Kai's Leadership Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai, Second Lieutenant of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Kan Mei's Leadership Kingdom.png|Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu (Kingdom) Mou Bu's Leadership Kingdom.png|Mou Bu (Kingdom) Ri Boku Kingdom.png|Ri Boku (Kingdom) Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou (Kingdom) Shou Hei Kun's Leadership Kingdom.png|Shou Hei Kun, the Chief of Qin's Military Affairs (Kingdom) Kisui's Ralling Kingdom.png|Ki Sui (Kingdom) Suu Gen's Leadership Kingdom.png|Suu Gen, Infantry commander of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Leonardo (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninaja Turtles) profile.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), the leader of the four Ninja Turtles. Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) profile.png|Raphael (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is the leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Dark Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).jpg|Dark Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is the leader of the dark turtles. Derek Red Eyes.jpg|Alpha Werewolves (Teen Wolf) are the leaders of the packs and get stronger with every beta that joins them. Scott Red Eyes.jpg|Scott (Teen Wolf) was able to rise to the Alpha through sheer force of will due to his compassion and great leadership skills, rather than having to steal the power through the act of killing an alpha. Megatron (Transformers).jpeg|Megatron (Transformers) Cobra_Commander.jpg|Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) Chip_Hazard.jpg|Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) Judge Death (Judge Dredd).jpg|Judge Death (Judge Dredd) Overlord-0.jpg|Overlord (Savage Dragon) Genghis.jpg|Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) Miles_Mayhem.jpg|Miles Mayhem (M.A.S.K.) Metlar (Inhumanoids).jpg|Metlar (Inhumanoids) Cykill.jpg|Cy-Kill (Challenge of the GoBots) Saw Boss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors).jpg|Saw Boss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors). White Shadow (Minoriteam).jpeg|White Shadow (Minoriteam) Gideon Gordon Graves.jpeg|Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) Lord Recluse (City of Heroes).jpg|Lord Recluse (City of Heroes/City of Villains) File:Skeletor_(Masters_of_the_Universe).jpg|Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) Hordak_4_.jpg|Hordak (Masters of the Universe) Psycho-Red-psycho-rangers-4865224-600-458.jpg|Psycho Red Ranger (Power Rangers) Scorpix (Beetleborgs).jpg|Scorpix (Big Bad Beetleborgs) Bombshell_Puppet_Master.jpg|Bombshell (Puppet Master) Blade (Puppet Master).jpg|Blade (Puppet Master) File:Voltar_(League_of_Super_Evil).jpg|Voltar (League of Super Evil) SPHCOM.jpg|S.P.H.I.N.X. Comamander (The Venture Bros.) is the leader of S.P.H.I.N.X. File:Wes_Warhammer_(The_Venture_Bros).png|Wes Warhammer (The Venture Bros.) is the leader of the doom factory. Sigma (Mega Man X).jpeg|Sigma (Mega Man X) Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z).jpeg|Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) M.Bison (Street Fighter).jpeg|M.Bison (Street Fighter) Zavok (Sonic Lost World).jpeg|Zavok (Sonic Lost World) DCAU Ebon.png|Ebon (Static Shock) Slappy_the_Dummy_(2015_film).jpg|Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) Dracula (Monster Squad).jpeg|Dracula (Monster Squad) Comrade Red (Dexter's Labraoratory).jpeg|Comrade Red (Dexter's Labraoratory) Ace (Powerpuff Girls).jpeg|Ace (Powerpuff Girls) Dragaunus.jpg|Lord Dragaunus (Mighty Ducks) NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck).jpeg|NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck) Dr. Dred (Drak Pack).jpg|Dr. Dred (Drak Pack) File:Clockwerk_Sly.jpg|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Physically Fitastic.jpeg|Mr. Physically Fitastic (Codename: Kids Next Door) Diamond Ryugu (Dinozaurs).jpg|Diamond Ryugu (Dinozaurs) Triceratron.jpg|Triceratron (The Grim Advenutres of Billy & Mandy) IronKlaw.jpg|Iron Klaw (G.I. joe Extreme) George (Rampage).jpeg|George (Rampage) Golden Queen (Skylanders).png|Golden Queen (Skylanders) Eugeal (Sailor Moon).jpeg|Eugeal (Sailor Moon) Swan Lollipop Chainsaw.jpg|Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw) Johnny Worthington III (Monster University).jpeg|Johnny Worthington III (Monster University) The Laughing Man Batman TMNT III.jpg|Laughing Man (Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) Big Boss (COPS).jpg|Brandon "Big Boss" Babel (COPS: the Animated Series) is the leader and mastermind of C.R.O.O.K.S. organization. Stretch (Flex Fighters).jpg|Stretch (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) is the leader of the flex fighters. All For One My Hero Academia.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Empowerments Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries